Doctor and Donna Meet Torchwood
by sashapotter
Summary: The title basically says it all doesn't it? Well for the very dim minded I will explain. The Doctor and Donna land in Cardiff and meet the team of Torchwood. Multiple pairings. Completely ignores Stolen Earth, Journey's End, Fragments and Exit Wounds.
1. Tosh's Thoughts

Doctor and Donna meet Torchwood

**Doctor and Donna meet Torchwood**

**Tosh's Thoughts**

Toshiko sat with her head in her hands. She'd just had to sit through Owen bragging about his latest shag. She was going to throw something at his head in a minute if he didn't shut up. God, he was annoying and making her jealous at the same time.

If only she could do the same to him.

But even if she tried, it would never work. He just didn't see her like that. She wasn't his type. He'd never said that, but he didn't need to. She could never be like the girls he normally went for.

She wasn't as pretty as them, with long legs, good in bed and only up for one night. She wanted more than just one night. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. But it could never happen.

Owen Harper did not do long term relationships. Sometimes she got the feeling that he was afraid of commitment. This wasn't surprising after what had happened between him and Katie.

She remembered when he'd first come to Torchwood. He'd been all cold and sharp. He still was. But it had lessened over the years. He was much better now. But he still didn't seem interested in her.

He'd gone for every woman that walked through the Hub doors, except her. Susie, Gwen, Diane, Martha and countless others. Not to mention the many he took home after a night in the pub.

It was depressing really.

She just wished she could find someone that she had something in common with and who would help her get over Owen. But she was so in love with him that it was quite impossible. She'd been on many dates but she always ended up comparing them to Owen.

Sighing, she was about to go back to work when she heard a strange noise. A strange but familiar noise. She knew she'd heard it before but couldn't place it. She was about to ask the others what it was about when she heard Gwen shout something.

"I've heard this noise before. It's what I heard just before Jack disappeared" she said.

Jack had disappeared with the mysterious Doctor then along with Martha Jones. That meant…

Her assumptions were confirmed when she saw Jack run out of his office and out of the Hub doors at full speed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know its short but I just wanted to be a kind of introduction to the story. Tell me if I should continue.

Sasha

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Mysterious Landing

**A Mysterious Landing**

While Toshiko Sato sat in the Hub and went over those thoughts, a familiar blue box was travelling through Time and Space.

Donna Noble was sitting on her bed in her room on the Tardis and contemplating what outfit to where for their next adventure.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in the console room wondering where to take his feisty companion next.

It would have to be somewhere good so that he didn't get a slap at the end of. He had just settled on a planet called Thyphillius where bananas grew in abundance, when the Tardis gave a terrible lurch.

He was thrown on the ground and a groan that echoed through the Tardis told him that Donna had suffered the same fate.

"What have you done now?" she asked as she entered the console room, a hand pressed to her forehead.

"Nothing!" said the Doctor sounding offended, "I haven't done anything. How come every time something goes wrong, everyone just assumes it's because of me?"

"Because you're mostly the one to blame" said Donna smirking at the Doctor's wounded look.

This same look turned into one of intense pain as the Doctor and Donna were again thrown forward and then to the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Donna as she painfully sat up.

"I don't know" said the Doctor as he stroked the console to try and calm her down. It did not work though and they were soon sent flying in different directions as the Tardis gave another powerful surge.

"Where's she taking us?" asked Donna after she'd lifted herself off the ground again.

"No idea" said the Doctor, "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough"

"Let's just hope it's somewhere good and not bad" said Donna as she held on to the console for dear life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was quite a long time before the Tardis gave another huge lurch and set them banging everywhere once again. With an almighty crash that sent them tumbling, the Tardis finally came to a grinding halt.

It had become so calm and silent that it was hard to imagine that just seconds before it had been wild and chaotic. Only the bruises and pain the two occupants were feeling at that moment were proof of the earlier occurrence.

"Where are we?" asked Donna.

"I don't know" said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Donna looking incredulously at him.

"Well, the screen's gone blank, so I can't really see the co-ordinates" said the Doctor running a hand through his hair, "We could be anywhere in the universe right now"

"Well come on then" said Donna with a sigh, "We might as well get it over and done with"

The Doctor nodded and picked up his coat from the Captain's seat. Taking her hand, he led her out of the Tardis doors.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So then" said Donna, "It looks like we're on earth. But where exactly are we?"

She turned to the Doctor who staring at his surroundings intently.

"Well" he said slowly, "Judging from the huge water tower next to us, I am guessing that we are in Cardiff"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So they've finally reached. After a really bumpy rise no doubt, but they've reached. Next chapter should be up soon.

Please Review

Sasha.


	3. Meeting the Team

**Meeting the Team**

Jack ran as fast as his legs would take him. Over the years, he'd had a lot of practise, and so within minutes, he had reached the Tardis without even breaking a sweat.

The Doctor wasn't there though. Not even inside. 'Must have gone out then' thought Jack before taking a moment to stroke the console of the Tardis.

"Hey old girl. I've missed you" he said smiling. He stayed there for a few seconds more before leaving and looking around. The Doctor was no where to be seen.

'Where the hell could he have gone' thought Jack as he set off to locate the Doctor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why are we in Cardiff? I mean that's not very adventurous is it?" said Donna as she and the Doctor spilt a bag of fries between them.

"Oh!" the Doctor said grinning, "You'd be surprised at how much alien activity goes on in ordinary Cardiff"

"Really?" asked Donna disbelievingly, "Your not pulling my leg are you?"

"Nope. I'm telling the truth." Eating a chip, he continued, "Cardiff's even got its own alien protectors. Torchwood they are called. A friend of mine works there. He's called Jack Harkness"

"You called?" said an American voice from behind them.

The Doctor turned around and beamed a huge smile, "Jack!"

"Doctor!"

They ran towards each other and embraced.

"It's so good to see you" said the Doctor pulling away.

"You too" said Jack grinning.

They continued to hug until a cough interrupted them.

"Doctor, aren't you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They walked towards the invisible pavestone lift (that's what Donna called it as she couldn't be bothered with its real name). She caught on to the Doctor's arm when the lift started to move. The Doctor and Jack were chatting while Donna looked around in amazement.

"Nice place you got here" said the Doctor.

Jack grinned, "We call it the Torchwood Hub"

Donna looked around at the people who had gathered at the bottom.

There was a handsome young man dressed in a suit; another man dressed in shirt and jeans with a doctor's lab coat on top of it, a woman with long dark hair who was dressed in a red top, dark jeans and trainers and another pretty Asian woman who wore glasses.

The lift finally came to a halt and the three of them stepped off it. Jack did the introductions and within minutes, Donna was seated on a couch and was being served a nice hot cup of coffee by Ianto who was, as Owen called him, the tea boy.

Tosh was their genius and techie, Gwen was an ex-police offer and the newest member of the team and Owen was the resident Doctor. They also told them how Martha had come for a few days to work.

As they exchanged stories, the Doctor looked around and caught Tosh's eye. He smiled at her and grinned widely when he saw her blush prettily. She looked away before looking back and blushed again when she saw him still looking at her.

Owen watched this exchange and rolled his eyes. From what he'd gathered, the Doctor was somewhat of a geek which meant that he was perfect for Tosh. They would get on really well.

But for some reason, this thought didn't really make him feel good. He had some kind of unidentifiable feeling that he'd never felt before when he thought about them together. Shrugging to himself, he turned his attention to the red head that was sitting next to the Doctor and in deep discussion with Gwen.

She was a red head, which meant she was feisty, which meant…

As Owen went off into fantasy land, Gwen was telling Donna exactly how Owen could be and to be aware of him.

Donna laughed, "If he tries anything, then I'll just slap him. And you can find out from the Doctor just how hard my slaps are"

This sent the two women into fits of laughter.

Ianto sat next to Jack, "So I finally get to meet the infamous Doctor" said Ianto as he looked the Doctor up and down.

"Yeah. And what do you think?" asked Jack as he put an arm around him.

Ianto gave him a mischievous smile, "He is very good looking"

Jack gave him a mock frown, "Should I be jealous?"

Ianto smiled, "Maybe, I don't know. Should I?"

Jack grinned, "Maybe"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Not very good, I know. Especially the ending. But please tell me what you think.


	4. Conversations in the Hub

**Conversations in the Hub**

"You do know that we've met before, don't you?" asked the Doctor as he pulled up a seat and sat next to Tosh who had been working busily at her desk.

"We have?" she asked absently as she concentrated on the figures in front of her.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? A while ago, in a lab, with a pig" said the Doctor as he stared at her face intently.

Tosh shook her head, "I didn't see you there, when I went to scan the pig. I would have remembered if I had. I did see another strange man though. He was all black with a leather jacket, a round face, blue eyes, very little hair, big ears and northern accent. I saw him only for a few seconds and then he disappeared. Never saw him again."

She looked up and saw that the Doctor was staring very intently at her. She wondered why for a moment before a realisation hit her.

"That was you?" she asked staring at him with wide eyes.

He nodded.

"But it can't be" she said and then realised just how stupid that sounded. She worked at Torchwood, for heaven's sake. She'd seen much more surprising things and yet she did not believe that two very different looking men were the same person.

And people said she was smart.

"How?" she asked.

And because the two of them were so smart and liked to use big words that no one could understand, the Doctor's simple version of explaining regeneration turned into a long conversation. A very long conversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I think something could go on there" said Donna as she smiled at the way the Doctor and Tosh were talking, "I mean just look at them. I've never seen him talk to anyone like that"

"But I thought you and Jack said that he's in love with a girl named Rose Tyler who is trapped in a parallel universe" said Gwen frowning. She had to admit that Donna was right. Tosh had never looked so happy before.

"Oh! He does and he always will. I'm not saying that he and Miss Toshiko are going to get together, he won't allow it, but I think that he may not really mind having a tiny thing with Tosh" said Donna.

"You mean like a one time thing?" asked Gwen.

"Yes. But not in a bad way. And because the doctor's a good guy, he'll set everything straight before anything happens because he would never want to hurt her. Really" said Donna trying to assure Gwen.

"I hope your right" said Gwen sighing.

"Oh, I am. Now tell me more about this Owen and Tosh thing" said Donna as she moved to take a seat and made herself comfortable.

Gwen followed her example and said, "Well, it's like this. Tosh fancies Owen but he doesn't know…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you seem to be getting on well with the Doctor" said Ianto as he sat next to Tosh on the couch while giving her a hot mug of coffee. Gwen sat on her other side with a cup of coffee too.

Jack was showing the Doctor and Donna the archives while Owen was doing an autopsy that he'd meant to have done a while back but had forgotten to.

"What do you mean?" asked Tosh looking at him innocently.

Gwen gave her a 'we aren't buying it' look. Tosh sighed.

"Well, we do have a lot in common" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"You can say that again" said Owen as he walked up towards them, "I mean, I've never known anyone who could make a discussion about bananas go on for more than half an hour"

He slumped down a chair next to them and groaned, "Bloody autopsy. Literally. There's all blood everywhere. For you to clean up later Teaboy"

Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen glared at Owen, "Would you stop calling him that?"

"Why?" asked Owen sounding like a prat, which he was.

"Because it's not nice" said Tosh as she cuddled up to Ianto.

"Yeah Owen" said Gwen, "You'll end up all alone if you don't stop. Seeing as how we all love Ianto, we don't like it when you tease him"

"Your just smitten with him because he's such a girlie boy" said Owen with a huff.

"Or because he's more likeable than you" said Gwen under her breath. Tosh and Ianto laughed while Owen looked confused. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the door opening and Jack, Donna and the Doctor joining them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I'm hoping that it will move on soon, get more interesting. But right now I'm really busy and can't really be very creative. It will get better though. I promise.

Sasha.


	5. A Sticky Situation

**A Sticky Situation**

Donna sat next to the Doctor.

"So how long are we here for?" she asked as she cuddled up next to him.

"Why?" he asked turning towards her, "Do you want to leave already?"

"No!" she replied, "It's just that you never stay in one place for a long time, but we've been here for a whole 3 day"

"Well…" he said stopping as he thought about how he was going to answer her. He didn't really know why he didn't want to leave.

"Is it because of one Miss Sato?" she asked slyly.

"What? Of course not! There is nothing between me and Tosh" said the Doctor while blushing furiously.

"Then why is your face all red?" she asked loving his discomfort.

"I'm not blushing" he tried to protest. Tried being the operative word as he could feel the fire on his face.

He was saved at the moment by Jack appearing and saying, "Doctor, Donna, you have got the privilege to come on our mission today"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later and Donna didn't really think that it had been a privilege after all. Maybe if she hadn't been covered in honey and stuck to a certain Owen Harper, then she'd probably have been much happier.

"This is ridiculous" said Ianto, "I've got honey all over my suit. How disgusting!"

"Chill Jones, it's only honey" said Gwen giving him a teasing grin.

Ianto was about to reply but was interrupted by Tosh who wailed, "It's all on my shoes. And they were new as well"

Owen rolled his eyes, "You and Teaboy make a great couple you know that Tosh?"

Tosh smiled, "I know" and she gave Ianto a wink which disconcerted Owen slightly.

"Would someone please find a way to get us out of this mess before I get really angry" said Donna glaring at them all. Especially the Doctor because she always blamed him for any mess that she landed in.

"You'd better listen to her" said the Doctor as he tried to pull his hand away from Gwen's back, "Trust me, you don't want to see her when she's angry. It is not a pretty sight"

"Oi, shut it alien boy" said Donna indignantly, "Or I'll make you relive just how painful my slaps can be"

This caused Jack and Tosh, who were desperately trying to pull themselves away from each other, fall on the floor laughing. This did nothing to help their situation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Twenty minutes later and they were still stuck to each other. Except now they were all lying on the floor in a big pile.

"Someone's pulling my hair" said Gwen.

"Sorry" said Donna and Ianto at the same time.

Jack had his arms around Donna and she'd be enjoying it if she didn't have a whole pile of people on top of her.

The Doctor groaned as they all rolled again trying to detach themselves from each other, before feeling a pair of soft hands on either side of his face. Two brown eyes blinked at him from behind askew glasses.

"Hello" he grinned at her.

"Hello" she smiled back.

They stared at each other. They were so close that their noses were brushing against each other's.

Again the pile turned and Tosh was pulled away from the Doctor and Ianto took her place while Tosh fell into Owen's lap.

"That is it!" said Donna. "After the fiasco with the giant wasp and now this, I am going to hate giant bees for the rest of my life"

Her angry tone made everyone, especially the Doctor, refrain from telling her that bees and wasps weren't really the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was another half an hour before Jack's hand came away from Ianto's backside, Owen didn't think that the position of his hand had been due to the honey, and he reached for his gun. He aimed at the ceiling and shot blindly, hoping it would hit one of the sprinklers that the ever observant Doctor had noticed overhead. As luck would have it, the bullet did hit the sprinkler and water cascaded down on them.

It was enough so that the honey was washed away and they could pull themselves away from each other and stand up.

"Well that's the whole day of my life that I'll never get back. What made it worse was that I was stuck with you lot" said Owen which earned a slap from Donna.

This caused him to cry out in pain and the others to laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Another short chapter but the next one will hopefully be up soon. Don't forget to review.

Sasha.


	6. Piloting the Tardis

Down at the Pub

**Piloting the Tardis**

Donna groaned as she fell on the couch. Gwen fell next to her.

"That is the LAST time I come with you lot on any more of your missions"

"I thought you'd be used to it after hanging around with him" said Jack and pointed to the Doctor.

"Him has a name you know" said the Doctor huffily and pouted which made Gwen and Tosh giggle, Owen to roll his eyes and Ianto to laugh.

"I'll get the coffee" he said standing up.

There was a pause.

"I'll go help him" said Jack trying hard not to run and blow his cool.

Owen snorted, "I'm sure he'll be a LOT of help"

There was silence as everyone thought about the close save they'd just had.

"I never thought I'd ever see an octopus type creature shooting jelly everywhere" said Tosh.

"Yeah" said Owen grumpily, "And it wasn't even the tasty kind" He'd learnt this the hard way when some of the jelly fell in his mouth. It had tasted revolting. He'd had to stop himself from up chucking everywhere.

He'd made them go to the nearest shop after they'd finished so he could buy a whole pack of really strong mints and some cans of beer. Odd combination but at least it had taken the disgusting taste away.

"What did you say they were called Doctor?" asked Tosh as she stood up and went to her computer ready to fill in the details of the case.

"Lachens" replied the Doctor as he moved to stand next to her. He watched as she typed away before saying, "You're going to have to do the autopsy on it tomorrow Owen"

Owen grumbled, "Great! That's just great. It's just what I need, more disgusting jelly"

He would have gone on complaining but Jack and Ianto had returned with the coffee and everyone sat down to drink them. A silence fell as everyone sipped their coffee's and relished them.

"I don't know about anyone else" said Jack suddenly, "But I don't fancy working tonight"

Murmurs of agreement rose up as the rest of the team agreed.

"Why don't we hit the nearest pub then" said Jack.

Another round of agreement arose from anyone except Owen who admitted to being banned from that club. They went through a whole list of pubs that Ianto knew of in South Wales but Owen was barred from most. The only ones he was barred from were gay clubs. The girls refused to go there.

"But you'll be able to hang around handsome, shirtless men" said Jack.

"Yes, but we won't be able to take them home" said Donna, "Not that I'd have anywhere to take them. Can't exactly bring them back to the Tardis"

"Well…" said the Doctor, "We don't have to go to a pub that's in Wales do we? Or Earth for that matter"

Everyone looked at him as they realised just what he was hinting at.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They piled into the Tardis.

Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen were shocked at the inside of the Tardis. Tosh went towars the console and stroked it softly. The Tardis gave a gentle hum.

"She likes that" said the Doctor and Tosh smiled.

"It all looks so complicated" she said as she gazed at the controls.

"It's not really. Here let me show you" And he stood behind her as he pointed out all the various buttons and levers. Within minutes, Tosh had the confidence that she'd be able to fly the Tardis. With a little guidance from the Doctor of course.

While the Doctor was teaching her, the others had been looking around. Donna was telling Gwen about some of the antics she and the Doctor got themselves into because of his rubbish flying.

"Half the time, actually all the time, we end up somewhere completely different than he said he would. Either he does it purposely or he really is a rubbish driver. I'm betting on the second one"

This caused Gwen to laugh and the Doctor to indignantly shout, "Oi. I am not that bad"

"Yes you are Doctor" said Jack grinning, "I bet even Tosh would be a better flier than you"

This caused Tosh to blush but also beam with pride.

"Well then, if you're so sure, why don't we let Tosh pilot the Tardis" asked the Doctor as he looked down at her.

Tosh's mouth dropped as she stared at him. He had to admit that she looked very cute when she did that.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup" said the Doctor popping the p. He moved so that the he was standing beside her now. "The control is all yours. I'll be here if you need any help"

Everyone gathered round the console. Tosh just stared at the Doctor as if he was out of his mind. "Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to cause nay damage to her"

The Doctor beamed at the fact that Tosh hadn't called the Tardis 'it'.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Better than Donna anyway" he said.

"Oi!" said Donna but she was smiling. It was nice to see the doctor happy. Not that he wasn't but ever since loosing Rose, he hadn't actually liked anyone else. Although Martha had said something about a woman named Joan. But he'd been human then, so that didn't count.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

Tosh nodded even though she wasn't. Her heart was beating and she could feel her palms getting sweat. She had never been so nervous before.

"Don't worry" said the Doctor as he sensed the rise in her heartbeat and pulse. "I'll be here if anything goes wrong"

Tosh nodded feeling much better. 'Come on Tosh, you can do this' she thought to herself, 'You've done difficult things before, just think of this as one of them.'

Taking a deep breath, she listened closely to the Doctor as he told her how to set the co-ordinates. After setting them, she put her hand on the lever that would send them flying to the place they were going.

"Just see that you don't crash into anything Tosh. I'd really like to live longer" said Owen. This earned him a glare from everyone except Tosh who was focused on the job at hand. Tosh had never ignored him before and Owen felt a bit funny about it now.

Taking another deep breath, Tosh pulled the lever.

Not even a second later, they were zooming through the Vortex.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Yay! Tosh got to pilot the Tardis. She must be really chuffed. Poor Owen, he got ignored, Ah well, don't forget to review. Next chapter is what happens at the Pub. Should be up as soon as possible.

Sasha.


	7. Down at the Pub

Down at the Pub

**Down at the Pub**

The Tardis landed with a gentle thud.

Donna looked amazed. Never, in all her time aboard the Tardis, had she experienced a smooth landing.

"That was brilliant. Better than the Doctor any day!" she said hugging Tosh who flushed with pride.

"Hey! I'm not that bad" said the Doctor looking annoyed.

"Yes you are" said Donna and Jack at the same time.

The Doctor huffed and pouted.

"You look very cute when you pout" said Gwen grinning.

"Don't you have a lovable husband back on earth?" asked Ianto.

Gwen just rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Rhys"

"Sorry for upstaging you" said Tosh.

"Well I am hurt" said the Doctor as he continued to pout. "But as it's you" he grinned, "I'll let it pass"

They laughed and Tosh had to lean against the console to keep herself steady.

"If you two are finished flirting, can please hit the pub now" asked Owen looking annoyed and a little bit angry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They stepped out of the Tardis.

The Doctor admitted that they had landed in the right place.

"The planet Luk" he said as he walked ahead, Donna and Gwen on one side with Tosh on the other. The other three men walked behind them. "It has one of the best pubs with the strongest alcohol. And as you are all familiar with aliens, I don't need to tell you that there will be different types of alien here"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen had never met an alien who looked like a human unless they were possessed. But when she stepped into the bar, she saw a lot of humanoid aliens. Some had features that showed that they were aliens, i.e. different coloured skin, tails, more/less eyes, etc. But there were some that could be passed as humans any day.

"It's been a long time since I've stepped into an alien pub" said Jack as he took in the surroundings with a beaming smile.

"Same here" said the Doctor and Donna.

They walked to a free table at sat down. Jack opted to get the drinks as he knew his way around an alien bar. The Doctor could have done it but he was too lazy. And he wanted to talk to Tosh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen realised that he wasn't going to be able to go on the pull for once. There were enough alien human look a likes and the Doctor and Jack had said that nothing would happen if he shagged them but there was no where he could take them.

So that was out of the question.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto was on his way back from the toilets as was just crossing the dance floor when someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see Gwen.

"Please dance with me" she pleaded, "just to keep those idiots away" And she pointed at some aliens who were staring at her.

Ianto grinned at her, "No problem"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Donna was being chatted up by a bloke with green skin when Jack walked up to her.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded smiling at him.

"Dance with me" he said holding out his hand.

Not one to pass up a good opportunity, Donna took it and soon she and Jack were dancing madly as a fast song came up. Gwen and Ianto soon joined them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh watched the dancing group for a minute before turning to the Doctor, "Do you dance?" she asked.

"Sometimes" he said as memories of his and Rose's dance came to mind.

Tosh noticed the sad look that came over his face and put her hand on his, "Dance with me" she said.

He looked at her before nodding. Grinning, he said, "Come on then"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen returned to an empty table.

'Great' he thought, 'I go to get a drink and they all disappear on me.' He looked around and found them dancing in a group on the dance floor. He never knew Tosh could dance like that. He felt weird seeing her dancing with the Doctor.

What was wrong with him?

Ever since the Doctor had showed up, he was having strange feelings. Towards Tosh. Feelings that he'd never felt before and so were unidentifiable. To him at least.

Feeling like a loner, he looked around and his eyes met a girl's who looked completely like a human. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Maybe he wouldn't be alone after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Typical' thought Tosh, 'Bloody typical. Even on an alien planet, Owen has managed to find himself someone'

She'd been hoping that he'd come to dance with them but instead he'd managed to find a leggy blonde who looked exactly like one of the human girls he'd go for. She sighed and looked down.

"You ok?" asked the Doctor noticing her sad expression.

She smiled, "Yeah, I am"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The song took a slow turn.

Gwen and Donna went to sit down while Jack and Ianto waltzed together. Tosh went to the loos and the Doctor got himself another drink. It was more to quench his thirst as no matter how many of the strongest drinks he had, he could never get drunk. That was an advantage or spoiler, depends how you see it, of being a Time Lord.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh walked out of the loos and was heading towards their table when two arms grabbed her around the waist. She turned to see a gorgeous male alien (who looked completely human apart from the purple eyes) who asked her if she'd like to dance.

Tosh was about to say no but then she thought, why not? She didn't have anything better to do. Nodding, she put her arms around his neck and slowly danced with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone, apart from Tosh, were sitting at their table. Drinks were coming and going at a rapid speed.

"None of you are going to be able to get to the Tardis without falling over yourselves" said the Doctor as Gwen and Donna, who were on either side of him, snuggled up against him.

"I am" said Jack who was trying not to get distracted by Ianto who was nuzzling his neck in a very provocative way.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Where's Tosh?" asked Owen as he looked around.

"Dancing with some guy" said Gwen sleepily, "Why?"

"Just asking" he said as he downed another glass.

"Yes" said Ianto, "But why? Normally you don't give a toss about her"

"That's not true!" said Owen indignantly, "I do care about Tosh!"

"And that's why you tease her, mock her and generally make her feel crap about herself?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow at him.

Owen just grumbled before moving to the bar for another drink.

"Does he like her?" asked the Doctor when he was sure that Owen was completely out of ear shot.

"Maybe, who knows?" said Ianto as he closed his eyes before opening them again, "Why? You jealous?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be jealous" he spluttered.

"Because" said Donna piping up, "everyone knows that Tosh has fancied and is possibly in love with him so she'd probably choose him over you"

"I don't care if she does" said the Doctor but his eyes scanned the room for Tosh and he had to admit, he didn't feel very good about seeing her dancing with some other bloke, or alien in this case. "And anyway" he continued pulling his eyes away from the dancing couple, "Timelords never get jealous"

"That may be true" said Jack, "But you do" he finished.

"I do not!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Yes you do" said Donna firmly, "Don't think I didn't notice your expression when I first met Martha and she said that Tom was better than you"

"She did not say that!" said the Doctor.

"No" agreed Donna, "But she did say that he wasn't skinny but muscly and you looked irritated at that"

"I did not!" said the Doctor, repeating his earlier statement.

"Yes you did" said Donna laughing with glee, "And I'm sure you must have been jealous loads of times with Rose"

There was a silence as everyone went quiet. The large amount of alcohol had made Donna forget which topics to leave out. It was only as the words left her mouth, that sense kicked in and she wished she could have taken them back. No one said anything as the Doctor stared glumly at the table.

"I'm sorry" said Donna in a small voice.

The Doctor sighed and pulled her closer, "It's ok"

She buried her face in his chest and wished that she wasn't such a loudmouth sometimes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen glared at the guy who was dancing with Tosh. He had the insane urge to go and beating him up just for looking at her. Why the hell did he feel this way? He didn't have feelings for Tosh did he? And no matter what the others said, he valued her as a good friend.

That's all they were, friends.

Maybe that's why he wanted to pull that alien/bloke away from her. He'd seen her get hurt so many times, he just wanted to take her away from all the darkness in the world and keep her safe.

He watched as she smiled up at the guy. But then the smile turned to a frown and she was trying to pull away but the alien had hard hold on her. Now she was trying to pull away and pushing with all her might but he wouldn't let go.

Something stirred in Owen's stomach and anger flashed in his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jack do something!" Gwen was shouting frantically. She watched as Owen was thrown to the floor by the alien.

"I'm trying" shouted Jack as he tried to push through the crowds so that he could reach the fighting group.

Yes group.

Because when Owen tried to start a fight with one alien, it seemed that he hadn't known, and the Doctor had failed to mention, that these aliens came from a race where if you pick a fight with one, you pick a fight with all.

Owen was currently buried under a huge pile of blokes with purple eyes.

Finally he reached the centre and pulled the aliens away from him. Owen did not look good. Tosh fell over him and cradled his face. There was blood everywhere and he had a black eye and split lip.

"Owen! Oh my God, are you ok?" asked Tosh with fear and concern as she watched his eyes close momentarily.

"I'm fine Tosh, its ok. Nothing's broken. Really" he tried to reassure her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Why did you do that? That was so stupid of you. Trying to take on all of them at once" she asked.

"Wanted you safe" he muttered, "My Tosh" He then promptly passed out.

Tosh froze with him in her arms. The Doctor swooped down next to her. She looked at him but he was avoiding her gaze. And she didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but he looked at little sad. He took out his screwdriver and scanned Owen.

Behind them, Donna screamed while Gwen shouted, "Jack, look out!"

Another fight broke with Jack in the middle this time.

Ianto sighed, "It will be the height of heights, if we get banned from this bar because Owen and Jack"

He then saw some guy pinch Jack and felt a rush of anger take over him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I tried to make this as long as possible so that it would make up for the shortness of all the other chapters. Was this chappie good, bad, etc? I'd love to read your comments.

P.S. I'll be going on holiday for four days, which is another reason why I made this chapter so long. I'll continue when I get back.

Sasha.


	8. Setting Things Straight

**Setting Things Straight**

They didn't get barred.

They got chucked out.

Well the men did. The girls were ushered out nicely. This was probably because they had done nothing but scream inside while the guys fought and now were leaving quietly unlike the men.

The pub door was slammed loudly when they were all out. Jack and Ianto were nursing bloody lips and other bruised parts; Gwen and Tosh were helping Owen to walk as he was still completely drunk and unsteady on his feet. Donna was pulling the Doctor along as he gazed sadly at his broken sonic screwdriver.

"You will be able to fix that right?" asked Gwen anxiously.

The Doctor just nodded, still staring at the screwdriver. Everyone was quiet. No one dared to say anything. Even Owen in his drunken state knew that he had to stay quiet.

Finally the Doctor sighed and slipped it in his pocket. Donna patted his arm consolingly and he smiled lightly at her before taking her hand and linking his fingers with hers. She laid her head on his arm and they walked towards the Tardis together with everyone trailing behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You shouldn't have gotten involved" Jack was telling Ianto as he inspected the damage.

They were sitting in the Tardis' med bay on their own. Everyone else had scattered elsewhere. Jack didn't really care where. He was just happy to have some alone time with Ianto.

"He hit you! I couldn't just sit back and watch could i?" asked Ianto indignantly.

"You should have" said Jack, "Look at how bruised your face is" and held up a mirror.

Ianto looked at his face before shrugging. Jack sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt" he said.

Ianto laughed, "I work for Torchwood Jack"

Jack nodded, still completely serious, "I know, but this was completely un work related. And what I'm really worried about is that you got into a fight because of me. I'm not worth that"

Ianto took Jack's face in his hands, "Yes you are, and you always will be" he said smiling.

A slight smile flickered across Jack's face as Ianto kissed him gently on the lips.

"Come on" said Jack "Lets get some ice to soothe down those bruises"

Ianto grinned mischievously, "Are you sure that's all you want to use the ice for?"

Jack laughed and together they walked towards the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh stroked Owen's hair as he lay asleep on the bed in one of the Tardis' many rooms. She sighed as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent.

"Wanted you safe, My Tosh"

Those words kept coming back to her. Did he really mean them? Or was it just his drunkenness talking? And he'd said, 'My Tosh'. This meant that he thought of her as his. Again, it could have just been because of the alcohol or the punches he'd got to the head, but even then Tosh felt a flutter of happiness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen found the Doctor alone in the console room. She sat next to him on the Captain's seat.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

He just nodded as he continued to stare into space. She sighed and placed a hand on his.

"She does like you, you know" she said in a convincing tone.

"Yeah…" said the Doctor.

"It's just that, she's loved Owen for longer and you just came out of the blue and-" continued Gwen but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"I know Gwen" he said sadly, "I know"

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The Tardis' hum lulled her into a sleepy mood. She was just on the verge of falling asleep when a name flashed into her mind.

"Rhys!" she shouted sitting up quickly.

The Doctor gave her an odd look.

"I need to talk to him. I don't know how many days have passed Earth time and I promised him if I ever couldn't come home, I'd call him and tell him why so that he didn't worry"

The Doctor nodded and watched as she started to rummage through her pockets. Pulling it out, she flipped it open before remembering that she was on the Tardis.

Turning towards the Doctor, she asked, "Do you have a phone I can borrow that will actually work?"

The Doctor grinned and took her phone, "You can use your own." Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he gave her phone an upgrade while explaining to her what he was doing.

"So I can call anywhere and there'll always be a signal?" she asked, eyes shining with glee.

"Yep" said the Doctor smiling.

He laughed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you!" she cried before taking the phone and walking away to talk to Rhys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto left Jack to have a shower and went off to find the others. He saw Gwen on the phone and so decided not to disturb her. He found Donna in the kitchen. She was making herself a sandwich.

"Want one?" she asked when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Yes please" he said smiling, "If you don't mind"

"My pleasure" she grinned, "After all the delicious coffee you gave me, this is a very poor repayment"

He laughed at that. Sitting at the table, he drummed his fingers on the table top. When she had finished, she set a plate in front of him before taking a seat opposite him. They were about to dig in when Jack walked in.

"Ooooh food!" he tried to take Ianto's but had his hand slapped.

"Get your own" he said and took a bite, "Donna made me this one so I'm not going to share it with you"

Jack pouted before turning towards Donna, "Please?"

She was going to say no but couldn't bring herself to. He was gorgeous and his pout only made him look sweeter.

Sighing, she said, "Fine" and moved to make another sandwich for Jack.

Jack grinned happily, "It is official, I like Donna more than you now Ianto"

Donna smiled while Ianto shrugged, "Remember that when you next need a coffee"

Jack at once started to grovel, "Oh Ianto, you know you mean a lot to me. You're my one and only and no one in this world, no universe, can ever be better than you. You are the sun that shines on me every morning, you are-"

"Ok that's enough" said Donna placing a plate before him, "Or your going to make me puke"

They laughed and sat down to have a lovely snack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor found Tosh sitting in the library. She wasn't reading, just sitting and staring into space. She twirled a strand of hair absently. He sat on the chair opposite to hers. She continued to stare into space. She hadn't noticed him yet even though he was in her line of vision.

Snapping his fingers in front of her face, he said, "Tosh, you ok?"

Startled, she blinked at him before smiling when she realised who it was.

Nodding, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Tosh" he said patiently, "I've said that line so many times to people, I know when someone else says it and they're obviously lying. So tell me what's wrong"

"I was just thinking…about Owen and us" she sighed, "We would never work out would we, you and me?"

He shook his head, "Not unless you come travelling with me"

She laughed, "Yeah… and that's not going to happen is it? Because I love Torchwood"

"And Owen" the Doctor completed her sentence.

"And Owen" she sighed, "Even though he'll never see me as more than a work mate"

"I think he might" said the Doctor, "If today was anything to go by"

"Maybe" she said, "But I doubt it"

He sighed, "You don't have a very high opinion of yourself, do you Tosh?"

She shook her head, "That's because there's nothing to have a high opinion about"

He shook his head. "That's not true" he said softly, "You have a lot of good things about you"

"Like what?" she asked.

He stood up and sat next to her, "Your beautiful, smart, sweet, kind, lovely and so much more"

She blushed at his praise. "Your just saying that"

"Yes I am" he said, "But only because it's true"

She sighed softly and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"And even if I did come" she said, "With you, I know you wouldn't love me as much as you love Rose"

He couldn't deny that because it was true and she knew it. They sat quietly.

"Maybe it's best like this" she said finally.

"Yeah" he said smiling.

"And you've still got Donna, your best friend" she said smiling with him.

He laughed, "That I do"

She took his hand and linked their fingers together. Squeezing them, she said, "We'll always be friends though, right?"

She looked up and he looked down. Gazing into her eyes he nodded, "Always"

And with that, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Nooooo, this is almost coming to an end. I hate it when I have to end my stories. Because every time I try to end them, I get new ideas and continue on. This time however, I'll probably finish this and then write a sequel.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Sasha.


	9. A Mistake In Time

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated but I've been really busy with coursework and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**A Mistake In Time**

Stepping out of the Tardis, Ianto stared at the huge water tower. They were back in Cardiff after their short trip. He had to admit that he was a tad disappointed. He loved travelling in the Tardis. It felt nice. And only after one trip, they were being dropped back home. He wished they could have had some more adventures before coming back. That would have been nice.

In a way it was good to be back though. He would miss having the Doctor and Donna around but it would be nice to just be the five of them again. He turned and was about to go back to say his goodbyes when a loud roar stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around and stared for about ten seconds before walking back into the Tardis.

"We may have a slight problem"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Slight may not have been the best word to describe their problem.

Not only were they being chased by a creature called a Mannal but it seemed that they had also arrived 6 months later since the day that they had left and so it was safe to say that Cardiff was a complete mess.

"This is your entire fault" Jack shouted to the Doctor as they ran.

"It always is" said Donna, "I knew we should have let Tosh pilot again. We would have reached at the proper time"

If she wasn't running, Tosh would have been blushing. But as it was, a lot of her energy was focused on running as fast as she could in her heels.

'Why did I wear these damn shoes?' she thought to herself as she clutched at Ianto's hand. He was pulling her along as fast as he could. 'Oh that's right, to try and see if Owen noticed.' Not that it had worked anyway.

"Well, at least we now know what Cardiff would look like if Torchwood didn't exist" said Gwen as she ran.

"Oh yes" said Owen, "That is the best thing that's ever happened to me. To know how much Cardiff needs me" The sarcasm practically dripped from his words.

Gwen was about to retort but Jack said, "Enough" and then groaned when he noticed the men gathered at the front of a building. They were all wearing red caps. "Great, that's all I need. UNIT giving me a hard time"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They reached the men and Jack had to listen to the guy who was in charge, Captain Robert, who asked them where they had been and why weren't they defending Cardiff. After Jack had finished giving him the hones truth, the smirk on his face grew even bigger.

"Well, it seems that the Doctor isn't as impressive as we have come to believe if he can't even land his machine on the proper day" he said giving the Doctor a sneering look.

The Doctor was about to reply but Donna beat him to it, "Why Captain? Can you pilot a time machine? I didn't think so"

"I'm not the Time Lord here" said the Captain.

"Which automatically makes the Doctor more impressive than you any day" snapped Gwen.

The Doctor thought it was a bit hypocritical to hear them defending his piloting skills when they'd been the ones complaining about them just seconds ago. But he wasn't going to say anything. The look on the Captain's face was priceless and he wasn't going to spoil it. The Captain turned and stormed away, barking orders to the soldiers.

Owen looked around, "But if UNIT is here then…"

"Martha Jones!" shouted the Doctor when he noticed the dark skinned woman speaking to another soldier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hearing a familiar voice shout her name, Martha turned around to see not only the entire Torchwood team but also the Doctor and Donna with them. Laughing in delight, she ran towards them. The Doctor moved forward and met her halfway before picking her up and pulling her into a hug. She hugged Donna, Gwen, Ianto and Jack next. She then dodged Owen's kiss before hugging him and then Tosh.

"Nice to see you again" she smiled.

"You too" said Martha grinning before turning to everyone else. "What are you doing here?" This question was directed at the Doctor and Donna but she didn't give them the chance to answer. Instead, she rounded on Jack and poked him in the chest, "And where have you been, Mister? Do you know how much crap I've had to take from him" Here she pointed at Captain Robert, "About how I'm friends with incompetent fools who can't even protect the place they are meant to be protecting"

She paused and took a deep breath after her long rant. Closing her eyes, she said, "Sorry, he's just been irritating me a lot!"

Jack nodded, "Understood"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was pretty quick to clean up the mess with all the aliens now that the Torchwood team were back along with the Doctor (the most experienced of them all) and his companion. Something that Jack was quick to point out to Captain Robert.

"Well, that was easy. I can't see why UNIT hadn't cleared up everything before we arrived"

Captain Robert went red while Martha laughed but had to disguise it as a cough when he shot a glare at her. They were leaving and Martha said a quick goodbye to everyone before running after the Captain.

"Well that was eventful" commented Gwen, "Now I have to go home and explain to Rhys where I've been these past few months"

"And I'll have to call my family and explain why I missed calling them every month" said Tosh.

"Same here" replied Ianto.

"And UNIT and every other Torchwood are never going to let me live this down" said Jack.

They all shot the Doctor a glare. He gave them a sheepish smile in return.

"Don't worry mate" said Owen patting him on the back, "I have no complaints"

"That makes me feel so much better" said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Well, let's go then" said Donna and they made their way back to the Tardis so that the Doctor could park the Tardis inside the Hub.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Awww, poor Doctor. Anyway, this was meant to be the last chappie but then Martha, somehow, appeared out of nowhere (blame the plot bunnies), so there will be another chapter and that should be the last one. Unless I am attacked by the bunnies again. **

**Please review. **

**Sasha. **


	10. A Parting Farewell

**A/N:**** Last chapter everyone. Definitely this time. SO don't forget to review as it will be the last time you'll be able to tell me how good/bad this was.**

**A Parting Farewell**

**(The end of an adventure but the start of a beautiful relationship)**

Toshiko stepped tentatively out of the Tardis. Her wide eyes looked out for any danger but she sighed in relief when she saw that they were back in the Torchwood Hub.

"Oh good" said Gwen as she stepped out, "I thought we may have landed in a pit and might have been surrounded by giant snakes"

"You watch too much TV" said Ianto shaking his head.

Owen rolled his eyes as he followed Jack out. Donna and the Doctor were next. They stood beside the Tardis. Everyone was quiet and no one knew what to say.

"Well, I guess this is it then" said the Doctor as he bounced on his feet.

No one said anything. Finally Gwen moved and grabbed the Doctor in a fierce hug. "I'll miss you" she mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back again. It's not like this is goodbye forever!" he said smiling but everyone knew that it could be exactly that. Who knew that when the Doctor next came, if they'd be there or not.

Tosh hugged him next. "You will visit right?" she asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

He nodded, "Of course! Once you cross paths with the Doctor, you can guarantee that there'll be another encounter with him. Tell them Donna" He waited for Donna to speak but no sound came. "Donna…?" He turned around and stared at his companion.

She was busy hugging Ianto and complaining about how she had never drank such brilliant coffee and probably would never be able to again.

"Really!" said the Doctor indignantly, "Do none of you think we'll ever see each other again?"

They all shook their heads.

"I had to wait centuries and millennia's until I finally saw you again" said Jack.

"Yeah, and you might have not noticed, but some of us aren't that lucky" said Owen as he, unknowingly, put an arm around Tosh and pulled her against him.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by the others. Tosh looked shocked but didn't say anything. Instead she leaned into him and enjoyed the feel of him stroking her back.

The Doctor smiled. 'At least something good came out of this trip' he thought. He hugged Ianto ad Jack and shook hands with Owen. He watched as Donna hugged everyone else before standing next to him. They smiled at everyone.

"Well, bye then" said the Doctor smiling while Donna gave them a small wave. A chorus of 'byes' rose from the Torchwood team as they stood and watched the Tardis de-materialised. They stared at the empty space for a few seconds.

Finally Jack said, "Don't you lot have work to do? I bet there'll be loads of files to get done after all this mess"

The others groaned. It had been nice getting away from their jobs and now they had to get back to it. Ianto sighed and went to make some coffee for everyone. They'd all be needing them. Gwen got her new upgraded phone out and dialled her home number. She had a lot of explaining to do to her husband. Jack pulled out his own phone and got into a long conversation with UNIT. Tosh walked towards her own desk and sat down, getting ready for the next file thrown her way. Owen watched her with a contemplative look. Finally, he shook his head and walked towards his own desk. Grabbing his lab coat, he walked down the stairs into the autopsy room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh sighed as she finally finished the case file she was working on. Shutting her computer off, she took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. All she wanted right now was to go home, have a hot bath and go to sleep in her warm bed. Standing up, she stretched her sore limbs and grabbing her coat made her way towards the door.

Gwen had left earlier, needing to sort things out with Rhys and Ianto was busy cleaning up while Jack was in his office. She waved to both of them and got a wave in return. She wondered if Owen had left already. If he had, he hadn't said bye to her. Feeling disheartened at that thought, Tosh gloomily walked out of the Hub.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen woke up with a start. He had apparently dozed off on his chair. He stood up and walked up the stairs. His eyes searched for the petite Asian woman but she wasn't there. He located Ianto sweeping at the foot of the stairs and walked towards him.

"Where's Tosh?" he asked.

"She already left" said Ianto.

"No!" said Owen, "I needed to ask her something. When did she leave?"

"Minutes back" answered Ianto. He looked at Owen curiously. He'd never seen Owen this agitated before. "If you run you may catch her"

Owen nodded and sped off, grabbing his coat on his way. Ianto stared after him before turning around at the sound of footsteps.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack looking confused.

Ianto grinned, "I think Owen's finally seen some sense. Or at least noticed the woman who's been in love with him for ages"

Jack laughed and the two of them locked up before heading to Ianto's flat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tosh! Toshiko!"

Tosh turned around as she heard her name being called. Running towards her was none other than Owen Harper. She waited for him as he ran as fast as he could. She looked up at the dark sky. Clouds had started to form. Owen reached her just as the first droplets of rain started to fall.

She waited for him to catch his breath before saying, "Yes Owen? Did you need something?"

Once he'd caught his breath, he replied, "Yeah, I was wondering, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, since Jack gave us the day off, I was thinking of sleeping in and then just lazing about" She turned and started to walk again.

"Oh" he said falling in step besides her. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotodinnerwithme?" he said in a rush.

Toshiko stopped and stared at him. "I'm sorry?" She hadn't understood anything of what he'd said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" he repeated.

Tosh stared at him. Owen's heart started to pound wildly. He was sure his heartbeat had accelerated and he was finding it hard to breathe. Never, in whole life, could Owen ever remember a time where he'd been this nervous after asking a girl out. But then again, Toshiko wasn't just any girl. She was special. And that's probably why he'd never let him think about her as anything more than a friend. He respected her too much and didn't think that he'd ever be enough for her.

Now the Doctor, he was her type. Someone she could be smart with, who understood her. Owen could never giver her that and so he'd always made it out that he didn't consider her as anything more than a friend. He wasn't blind or dumb. He knew Tosh fancied him. But he hadn't wanted her to as he felt he'd never be able to give her what she deserved. So he's mock her, be cold towards her, all in the hopes of making her give up on him and move on to someone better. It hadn't been because he didn't care about her.

All that time he'd spent pushing her away, he had unconsciously taken it for granted that she'd never find someone else. And it had made him happy, even if he'd never known it. But then seeing her and the Doctor had made him realise just how much he really liked her and just how much he didn't want her to find someone else. Call him selfish, but he wanted her to like/love him forever. But he should have known it couldn't have lasted and after feeling threatened by the Doctor, he didn't want that to happen ever again.

He waited with bated breath for her to give him an answer. When an eternity (but was only a few seconds) passed, Owen was sure that she was going to decline.

Preparing himself for the blow that he was sure would be thrown his way, Owen was surprised when Toshiko smiled and said, "Sure, I'd like that"

He blinked, "Really?"

Tosh laughed at his shocked tone, "Yes Owen, really"

A grin burst out on his face. He felt so stupidly happy, it was unbelievable. Grinning foolishly at her he said, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow"

She smiled and nodded, "Can't wait"

He grinned still feeling very happy. For the first time since Katie had died, Owen felt like the world really was a beautiful place.

"Bye Owen" said Tosh turning to walk away.

"See ya Tosh" he said turning the other way.

As they walked in opposite directions, both couldn't help but feel giddy with happiness. Owen felt like whooping with joy while Tosh wanted to jump and punch the air. But neither did this for fear of embarrassment. Instead, they controlled themselves and Owen put his hands in his pockets and whistled a merry tune. Meanwhile, Tosh walked with a bounce in her step and a slight smile on her face.

Sending a silent 'Thank you' to the stars where she knew a certain blue box would be travelling through, Tosh walked home feeling like the happiest person alive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally!" said Donna moving away from the monitor. She sat next to the Doctor on the Captain's seat. "I was wondering when they'd finally get together. I mean, anyone can see that they make the perfect couple.

The Doctor nodded and remained quiet. Donna sighed and took his hand. Gently stroking it she asked, "You alright?"

He grinned, "I'm always alright"

Rolling her eyes, she was about to reprimand him when the Tardis suddenly went wild again. They were thrown to the floor.

"This" said Donna standing up, "Is becoming a ridiculous regular occurrence. This ship of yours is mental"

She expected to hear him defend the ship but instead there was silence. "Doctor…" she turned to see him staring at the monitor with wide eyes. She also noticed that he had gone even paler than he normally was. This was quite remarkable.

"Are you ok?" she asked. When he didn't answer her but continued to stare, Donna got really worried. She moved to stand next to him. On the monitor was a blonde girl with brown eyes. Donna noticed that she was mouthing one word over and over again. Doctor. Donna knew who she was at once. She didn't need to be told. The expression on the Doctor's face said it all.

Suddenly, Donna Noble was certain that the Doctor was about to get his Rose back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: And that's a wrap. No really, it is. That is the end of the fic. It would have ended earlier in the chapter but I just couldn't resist. Did you like the end? I hope you did. **

**I may not write a sequel as I think this is a good place to just leave it. Unless I get an idea about how to continue with this. **

**I know all the characters were a lot OOC but I needed them to be for this story to work. So sorry about that. I'd also like to thank all my faithful reviewers who have read this from the start till the very end and have found the time to give me feedback. Thank you. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know as this is the last time you'll be able to do it for this particular story. **

**Sasha. **

**P.S. If you liked this, check out my other stories that are already written or will be written in the near future. **


End file.
